Talk:Chara/@comment-36073590-20180704133156/@comment-33883848-20180726114944
"On VHS tapes #4 and #5, before and after Chara poisoned themselves, Asriel two times expresses his doubts about Chara's serious plan of killing several people, yet he continue with it because Chara convinced him to do so" Of course he didnt like the plan because he had to kill 6 persons but he agreed to it because he doesnt wanted to doubt of Chara,and yes Chara wanted to convince him but he agreed to the plan only when Chara was already dead(as you can the the three trying to wake up them) because he doesnt wanted to doubt of Chara "chara please wake up i dont like this plan anymore no i said i said i'll never doubt of you".That implies the reason he went along even before Chara poisonned themself is because he doesnt want to doubt of Chara.It's can also be remarked on how he scream that he'll never doubt of Chara. "therwise he wouldn't do that by himself having so many doubts. Also, Asriel saying twice that he'd never doubt Chara shows how deeply manipulated he is, because agreeing to kill several people is really wrong and depraved way to just show that he don't want to dissapoint Chara. This is evil as hell. So much for that." He would do it alone if he idolised Chara very much,his idolisation doesnt proove any manipulation ,perhaps he idolised them that much because they were the only one who could understand him as he says.Its the reason why he doesnt wanted to doubt of Chara.At the end he agreed to the plan fully at his own will when chara was already dead because he doesnt wanted to doubt of Chara.And i think you really shoulld check wikipedia page about psycological manipulation because you seems to have no idea what manipulation is.And dont blame me for checking source because Nochocolate did the same thing to "proove"Asriel was abused And please stop this pointless discussion because you dont have evidences to proove that he was manipulated "you looked up the word evil because it was "complicated?" Lol, you just keep proving my point again and again, I wonder if you find something as simple as the word "mighty" confusing. The fact that you need to look up something as simple as that to figure out what it means, is what makes someone dumb. It's one thing if you're a kid, but if you're a grown adult and you need to look up what something a simple word means, then that makes you dumb. And the fact that you even mentioned that you looked up the word "evil" in the dictionary, shows your pathetic attempt to try and prove that you're right. Rather than relying on your own opinions, you rely on the opinions of others." Listen in my french highscool in philosophy subject we looking for a definition for every single word to use the most correct language possible so what wrong?? And i already said that i wanted this word definition to know if theres a diffefence between bad and evil as bad can be used fod objects too ,so what wrong?.And i never said evil word was complicated I just said that the dictionary had many rare and complicated words. And its pretty dumb to only rely on your own opinions since its shows that you completely live in your own world refusing to hear about other's opinions "Confusing others with yourself are we? I guess you're desperate to try and prove you're not one when in reality you are, lol. The only one with biased opinions is you, at least I have my OWN opinions, while you're too busy looking for opinions from others. You're insulting yourself by throwing out pointless statements, so I might as well make it known." Can you show me why my opinions are biased?Because i check the game before sending crap like you?because i make efforts to use a correct language??because i dared to know profesional definition?Really either you find arguments to proove your view of Chara and why my interpretations are biased either you stop trolling. And if anything YOUR opinions are biased because you don't have any arguments to held on something your opinions (and then try to convince people of their credit) and because you refuse to see other person's opinions. And I think you really should check "dumb"definition because so far it's seems to be a perfect definition that corresponds rather to you not me because at least I don't try to convince people without arguments and don't insult them when I don't have arguments. And given that you only started to insult me now while I said before that i already checked the dico it's seems to be a correct assumption stop because you cant have arguments to proove chara is evil ,all you can do is only insulting people because they have arguments of what they state unlike you.Stop to be this crybaby.If you don't have arguments stop spamming